Dragon Ball Z: Birth of a Legend
by Cronos the Red
Summary: The Saiya-jin who changed history and became a legend
1. Default Chapter

This Story may not make much sense yet I just felt like posting it, it links in with my "soon to be epic" DBZ: Hell Hath Such Fury. It's my little take on the life of the Super Saiya-jin that forced the departure of the  
other saiya-jins and his first transformation  
  
Disclaimer: I would give my left nut to own DBZ  
.  
Birth of a Legend  
  
Everyday was the same. One after the other get up hunt, eat, train, eat, ponder, sleep. He pondered a lot nowadays, he missed his old life deeply. Now as he reached up and touched his red hair with permanent golden streaks he mused on his life a thousand years ago.  
By his races standards he had been considered old at the age of 35 now he was 1,036 years old? Who would have thought a Saiya-jin could live so long.or become so powerful. He could remember the others, he had been considered High-level among them at the time, If a little weird, with his red hair and dark green glowing eyes. With 7 wives, two sons whom were ranked as super-elites, and 16 more children who were leveled in the first to fourth class levels. Yes life had been splendid then. He could remember the day when his sons Vejita, and Kakarotto came home on their 12th year with news of being ranked as super-elites the joy shared in the House of Djinn that night was indescribable. Only to be befallen the coming year by grief, pain, sorrow, anger.and power. Of the 7 wives there was one whom the master of the Djinn household loved more than he could explain. She had been his everything she was afforded the highest luxuries that he could give her. Anything she wanted was hers. Her name had been Elise. She had also been the younger sister of Emperor Medon the ruler of the Saiya-jin race, most powerful warrior on the planet, boasting a power level over 300,000 he was a supreme elite.  
But we're getting off track. One year after the boys' inauguration as super-elites class A, The Duchess Elise had been murdered. The killer had never been found no one even knew really how she had died the body when found had looked as though it had been fighting. bruised and marked in several places. But a Saiya-jin does not die from such things they're made of tougher stuff. So it remained a mystery. For all of 2 hours when the master of the Djinn came looking for his wife after returning from a treaty signing with a neighboring Saiya-jin Planet (check out my next story Planets of the Blood for those details) and instead found a dead women in the arms of her brother Emperor Medon. Now you have to understand that he had always kept his cool under anything. The Death of his parents the 2 miscarriages his wife Feliy had. But apparently this he could not handle. His life had revolved around Elise everything that made him, him was her. So when he walked into his study and saw the scene before him he snapped.  
His power skyrocketed yet he didn't care, his explosion of power destroyed nearly everything in his house yet he did not bat a eye. 3 of his children standing near him the weakest of the bunch evaporated from the power alone, yet he did not flinch They had not been Her offspring what did they matter. But soon when his power began to level off at an even 4,000,000 he needed an outlet. But when he looked down he saw his wife again, his dead cold wife.and the closest neighboring planets have in their recorded history of when many of them were blown to the ground. The only scouter/computer that caught any recognizable power level was the size of a large room read 49,000,000 over heating 5 minutes before the Saiya-jin had finished powering up.  
He soon realized his normal body couldn't contain the power so he did what no other of his race could, he forced himself to transform into an Oozaru. The planet nearly cracked in half under the pressure. During his dazed period of rage many of the inhabitants of the planet fled, Kakarotto and Vegeta among them with 9 of their brothers and sisters, the rest had been killed. Emperor Medon had tried to calm his angry brother in law down but was crushed under a mighty Oozaru foot for his efforts.  
In the end one man was left standing planet-side. He had achieved what no one on his planet had ever done and he'd surpassed all his predecessors from the other Saiya-jin planets, he was the Super Saiya-jin of Planet Hijado, He was Cronos the Red, King of Kings. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is just a little sub-note in response to a review I got from G- Unit. The character in this story named Medon is in no way affiliated or similar to any other character on this site. But I am using the name and a slightly similar character to a story I read almost a year ago (in my "soon to be" epic DBZ: Hell Hath Such Fury) However since then I've forgotten the name of the author and the title of the story if anyone knows of a story- line revolving around Medon or Arsley it'd be much appreciated if you would give me the title of those stories or their authors. this story was a one- timer to set the basis for the introduction of my character Cronos. Thank- you,  
Cronos the Red 


End file.
